Himeros
by whathobertie
Summary: Was, wenn seine Füße ihn unerwartet zu House getragen hätten, bevor sein Finger den Abzug betätigen konnte? Gen, Drama/Mystery, Alternate Universe, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Lunatic.
1. Sichtweisen

**TITEL:** Himeros**  
>GENRE:<strong> Drama/Mystery, Alternate Universe**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Kutner, House, Wilson, Taub**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Gen**  
>RATING:<strong> R**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 3.400**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Was, wenn seine Füße ihn unerwartet zu House getragen hätten, bevor sein Finger den Abzug betätigen konnte? Und was, wenn House dadurch erst richtig bewusst geworden wäre, dass man niemanden so ganz kennt? Ganz gleich, wie sehr man glaubt, hinter die Fassade blicken zu können.**  
>ANMERKUNG:<strong> 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #079: Lunatic

* * *

><p><strong>Sichtweisen<strong>

_House_

Manchmal sah er etwas in seinen Augen, das er nicht deuten konnte, das aufblitze, kurz blieb und dann gleich wieder verschwand. Und so etwas machte ihm schon immer Angst.

_Kutner_

Manchmal starrte er zurück, wenn er ihn studierte und sich dabei in Gedanken verlor, die hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten. Das machte ihm Angst, denn er wusste nicht, ob er auch in seinen Kopf, so wie in alle anderen, hineinsehen konnte.


	2. Nachtgestalten

**Nachtgestalten**

Er schlich um dunkle Ecken und durch düstere Gassen, vorbei an stinkenden Müllcontainern, die ihrer letzten, kleinen Habseligkeiten bereits beraubt wurden. Jetzt war nur noch das darin, was wirklich niemand mehr wollte. Selbst die Ratten machten einen Bogen um sie auf ihrem Weg zu den holprigen Nebenstraßen, auf denen winzige Bäche von Bier aus den Bars flossen, an denen sie sich viel lieber labten.

Kutner fragte sich, was er hier eigentlich machte, inmitten der stinkenden Hölle, des bitterbösen Molochs. Es gab keinen Grund, jedenfalls keinen, der klar zu fassen war. Und doch war dies der einzige Platz um zu sein, ganz und gar, mit Leib und Seele, Haut und Haar.

Ein Gnom schlich an ihm vorbei, versetzte ihm mit einem lauten Schnäuzen einen Schreck, der all seine Glieder alarmierte und sie kurzzeitig zitternd zurückließ. Es dauerte Sekunden, bevor seine Beine wieder Befehle entgegennahmen und weiter durch die Pfützen schlurften.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange und seine weißen Turnschuhe blieben an einer Unebenheit hängen. Er stolperte erst gar nicht, sondern fiel gleich, die Hände schützend voran, sodass er sich nicht gleich die Nase zertrümmerte.

Unfähig zu realisieren, was da gerade geschehen war, blieb er liegen und betrachtete im faden Licht die Schürfwunden an seinen Handflächen. Fünf Milliliter dreiprozentige Wasserstoffperoxidlösung. Seine Zunge fuhr über die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Lippe, dort wo er sich vor Schreck die Zähne in die empfindliche Schleimhaut gerammt hatte. Der metallische Geschmack des Blutes breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. 20 Milligramm 2-Phenoxyethanol und ein Milligramm Octenidin.

In seinem Kopf dröhnte es laut. So laut, dass er sich die Ohren zuhalten wollte, damit das Geräusch endlich aufhörte und er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Behandlung: _unbekannt_.

Eine Frau kam an ihm vorbei und betrachtete ihn von oben herab. Er konnte unter ihren Rock sehen, doch er zwang sich, es nicht zu tun und stattdessen einen anderen Gedanken zu finden, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. "Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie, doch es klang nicht so, als war sie wirklich bereit dafür.

"Nein", erwiderte Kutner und stütze sich mit den blutigen Handflächen auf dem Asphalt ab. Er schaffte es zumindest auf alle Viere und verharrte dann mit gesenktem Kopf, bis er hörte, wie die Dame davon stöckelte.

Nein, er brauchte keine Hilfe. Er brauchte viel mehr. Etwas, das über eine ausgestreckte Hand hinaus ging. Propofol, andere harte Drogen vielleicht, oder einfach nur jemanden, der ihm erst mit kaltem Wasser ordentlich den Kopf wusch und ihn dann ins warme Bett steckte.

Seine Gedanken sammelten sich ganz langsam wieder. Das Dröhnen ließ nach und hinterließ ein gleichmäßiges Piepen, das seinen Schädel zumindest nicht mehr an den Rand des Berstens brachte. Angenehm war es immer noch nicht, aber was war schon angenehm auf dieser Welt und erst recht in dieser Gasse.

Ein Weilchen verharrte er noch in der Position auf allen Vieren. Er spürte die aufgescheuerten Knie unter dem Stoff seiner Hose. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Kindheit, wenn aufgeschlagene Knie zur Normalität gehörten. Mehr Normalität als er eigentlich gewohnt war.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand er wieder. Unsicher setzte er die weißen Turnschuhe nach und nach voreinander und lief auf die Lichter am Ende der Gasse zu. Er konzentrierte sich auf die leuchtenden Punkte, um die Übelkeit zu vergessen, die ihm den Hals zuschnürte und drohte ihn zu erwürgen. Er schaffte es bis zur Straße mit den kleinen Bars ohne sich zu übergeben.

Vor einem kleinen Irish Pub blieb er stehen und holte sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche. Nur wenige Tasten und er hatte die Nummer gewählt. Irgendwie erwartungsvoll hielt er sich das Handy ans Ohr.

"Es ist kurz vor zwölf, Kutner", stöhnte Taub.

"Tut mir leid."

"Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus kommen. Was immer es ist, werdet allein damit fertig."

"Okay." Kutner zögerte. "Hast du morgen was vor?"

"Ja, erst gehe ich zur Arbeit und dann nach Hause."

Kutner nickte, auch wenn Taub es nicht sehen konnte. "Dann bis morgen."

In seiner Vorstellung waren Telefongespräche immer länger und irgendwie bedeutungsvoller. Er steckte das Handy wieder ein und unterdrückte ein Aufstoßen, das ihm wahrscheinlich einen üblen Geschmack in den Mund gebracht hätte, der sicher dazu geführt hätte, dass sein Magen sich zusammenkrampft, bis er ganz und gar leer ist. Jetzt blieb alles, wo es war.

Nach einer Weile verschwand Kutner in dem Pub, das so unmittelbar vor seiner Nase lag. Zögerlich ging er durch den stickigen Raum und ließ sich an der Bar nieder. Jeder hier schien sich auf einen Fernseher zu konzentrieren, auf dem ein Baseball-Spiel lief.

Baseball erinnerte ihn an den Tag, an dem ihm jemand den harten Ball genau ins Gesicht geschmettert hatte und er das Bersten der Knochen seiner Nase hörte, von dem er noch so lange danach träumte. Er schleuderte den Ball zurück und ließ auch noch ein paar Fäuste folgen. Sein erster Schulverweis.

"Was soll's sein?", fragte der Barkeeper und hatte seine Augen dabei auf den laufenden Home Run fixiert, nicht auf ihn, der hier rein gar nichts wert war.

"Wasser", sagte Kutner und ruderte dann gleich wieder zurück, "Nein, lieber eine Cola."

"Cola, klar", erwiderte der Typ herablassend und füllte ein Glas mit der braunen Brause, die hier gewöhnlich niemand pur bestellte.

Als er das Getränk abstellte, schäumte es noch. Kutner sah dabei zu, wie kleine Perlen beflügelt von Kohlensäure über den Rand des Glases hinweg sprangen. Nach und nach wurden sie immer schwächer, schafften es erst nicht mehr über den Rand, dann kaum noch in die Höhe. Als sich alles beruhigt hatte, nahm er einen großen Schluck.

Er holte ein paar Dollar aus seiner Hosentasche und legte sie fein säuberlich auf dem Tresen ab. Alle starrten immer noch flach atmend auf den Fernseher und ignorierten das Leben um sie herum. Mit einem zweiten, großen Schluck leerte Kutner unbemerkt von ihnen das Glas. Die Übelkeit konnte er etwas in den Hintergrund drängen und der Geschmack in seinem Mund war nun nicht mehr metallisch-säuerlich, sondern übertüncht von klebrig-süß.

Als er den Laden verließ, sah ihm keiner dabei zu.

Draußen fing er an zu laufen, erst in einem normalen Tempo, dann immer und immer schneller. So schnell, dass er seinen Geist hinter sich lassen musste und nur noch in automatisierten Bewegungen nach vorne stürmte.

Als er die Straßen entlang lief, sah ihm keiner dabei zu.

Dort, wo er sich am Ende wiederfand, hatte er sich ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Doch bevor er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung stürmen konnte, die Gedanken sammeln oder den Kopf völlig verlieren konnte, hatte er die Faust bereits einmal gegen die Tür geschlagen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Die Tür öffnete sich etwas zögerlich, doch sie öffnete sich immerhin.

Mit großen Augen, offenem Mund und einem langsamen Kopfschütteln stand Kutner da und fing kaum hörbar an zu stammeln: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier mache."

"Was?", fragte House noch ungläubig, bevor Kutner einfach so vor ihm zusammensackte, die letzte Kraft aus allen Gliedern gewichen.


	3. Weggefährten

**Weggefährten**

Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, als wäre es nur eine schlaffe Hülle seiner selbst, die wirklich da war. Der Rest war irgendwo anders, an einem Ort, den House sich in diesem Moment nicht vorzustellen vermochte.

Die Stille beherrschte das Auto, die Stille beherrschte sie. Und draußen der Nieselregen, der die Welt in feinen Nebel tauchte, die Straße vor ihnen nur langsam freigab und hinter ihnen nach und nach verschluckte.

Es roch nach Weite, offener Ferne, die man nicht sehen, nur spüren konnte. Und es roch nach Ungewissheit, nach Ende und Anfang. Als House einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, mischte sich der Geruch von Benzin darunter, der danach einfach nicht mehr aus seiner Nase weichen wollte.

Sein Blick wanderte von der versunkenen Straße hinüber zu Kutner, der apathisch in das Nichts hinaus starrte. Sein Atem war flach, die Hände zittrig, der ganze Körper bis in die letzte Faser angespannt und doch nicht unter seiner Kontrolle. Drogen vielleicht.

Er hatte keinen Alkohol gerochen, als er ihn ins Auto gehievt und widerwillig festgeschnallt hatte, doch er wusste, dass es Mittel und Wege gab, um die Spuren zu verwischen und vielleicht war der Geruch im Laufe der Stunden, die er auf seinem Sofa zugebracht hatte, ja auch schon längst verflogen.

House räusperte sich und blickte zurück auf die Straße, nahm die nächste Kurve in die Ungewissheit. "Beim nächsten Mal klopfen Sie woanders, okay", entrann es ihm, während er sich mehr und mehr bewusst wurde, dass die Situation ihn überforderte.

Er kannte diesen Mann, doch gerade wusste er nicht, wer er war.

Ein weiterer, unsicherer Blick hinüber zeigte House, dass seine Worte womöglich nicht an ihm abgeprallt waren, sondern bis unter die leblose Hülle vordringen konnten. Eine einzelne Träne entkam Kutners Augenwinkel, kullerte erst langsam, dann immer und immer schneller seine Wange hinunter, bis sie die Hürde seiner Oberlippe überwand und zwischen seinen Lippen verschwand. Es gab kein Schluchzen, das die Träne auf ihrem Weg begleitete.

"Oh Mann", stöhnte House und fuhr sich mit ein paar Fingern über die Augenbraue. Fast schon peinlich berührt sah er weg und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

Kutner regte sich nicht und obwohl es bei einer einsamen Träne blieb, erinnerte die nasse Spur, die sie gezogen hatte, daran, dass es sie wirklich gegeben hat. Sie war nicht wegzuleugnen, sie würde bleiben.

Unfreiwillig wurde House an Szenen seiner selbst erinnert. Es gab Tränen in seinem Leben, doch die meisten davon lagen weit, weit zurück oder waren so schnell verschwunden, dass sie keiner sah und er sich auch selbst belügen konnte. Was blieb, war meistens das Stechen hinter den Augen, das so schwer zu ignorieren war und daran erinnerte, dass man etwas herauslassen wollte, sollte und es letztendlich doch nicht getan hat.

Manchmal fühlte man sich so besser, manchmal machte es alles nur noch schlimmer.

House ging mit dem Fuß vom Gas, bis das Auto mitten auf der vereinsamten Straße zum Stehen kam. Das Ende der Welt und sie beide mittendrin. Ein knochiger Baum ragte aus dem Nebel, doch ansonsten gab es hier kein Leben.

Als er ausstieg, nahm er auch den Schlüssel mit. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, er müsse die Situation kontrollieren, bevor sie anfing ihn noch weiter zu kontrollieren. Nachdem er die Nummer gewählt hatte, ging er ein Stück auf der Straßenmarkierung entlang, immer darauf bedacht, nicht davon abzuweichen. Doch das stellte sich als nicht zu bewältigender Balanceakt für einen Krüppel heraus. Er gab es auf.

"Seid ihr da?", fragte Wilson am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Nein, auf dem Weg." Seine Füße trampelten ein wenig Gras am Straßenrand nieder, das nach dem letzten Dolchstoß durch seinen Stock nicht mehr aufstand. "Er steht völlig neben sich."

"Kannst du mit ihm sprechen?"

"Er hat immer noch kein Wort gesagt."

"Dann versuch's nochmal", sagte Wilson eindringlich und hörte sich dabei schon wieder so an, als gäbe er House die Schuld daran, dass sie jetzt überhaupt in dieser Situation steckten.

"Wenn ich das wollte, wäre ich Psychologe geworden", gab House zurück und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf Kutner, doch nichts hatte sich verändert. Steife Glieder und leere Blicke.

"Okay, okay", gab Wilson sich geschlagen. "Wie weit ist es noch bis Mayfield?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Alles, was ich sehe, ist verdammter Nebel. Bist du dir sicher, dass das kein Geisterhaus ist?" Langsam kam es House genau so vor. Wo blieben nur die kopflosen Reiter, die an ihm vorbeijagten? Immerhin hatte er eine kopflose Person schon im Auto.

"Das Krankenhaus ist super. Ich habe nur Gutes gehört. Sie können ihm da sicher helfen."

"Wenn du das sagst." Gedankenverloren sah House wieder zu Kutner und fragte sich, bei was genau sie ihm da überhaupt helfen sollten. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert ist", murmelte er in sich hinein und sprach dabei eher mit sich selbst als mit Wilson.

"Ist körperlich irgendetwas zu erkennen?"

"Nein, immer noch nicht. Das habe ich dir schon gestern Abend gesagt. Soll ihm inzwischen ein Arm abgefallen sein?"

Wilson stöhnte in den Hörer. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen? Ich meine, bevor er vor deiner Tür aufgetaucht ist."

"Bevor ich gestern die Klinik verlassen habe. Er war in der Umkleide."

"Hast du irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt, das ihn verunsichert oder aufgeregt haben könnte?"

"Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin?"

"Zu allem fähig."

"Danke, ich dich auch."

Ein Schnauben drang durch den Hörer, reiste kilometerweit und wurde doch nicht einfach vom Wind davongetragen. "Ich sag's nur."

House trat ein paar weitere, nasse Grashalme nieder und betrachtete dann die brüchige Rinde des einzigen Baumes weit und breit. "Ja, ich nehme es dir auch gerade nur übel. Nichts für ungut", gab er wenig beeindruckt zurück und versuchte in Gedanken zu schätzen, wie lange der Baum hier schon sein einsames Leben führte.

"Dann werden wir es wohl erst erfahren, wenn er wieder spricht."

"Wenn überhaupt."

"Vielleicht fährst du ihn erst einmal dahin, bevor du hier die Zukunft in Schwarz färbst."

"Hier ist die Zukunft nebelig weiß."

"Ruf mich einfach an, wenn du ihn abgeliefert hast, okay", bat Wilson und machte mit dem Geräusch von knisterndem Papier im Hintergrund klar, dass es auch andere Dinge gab, die seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dieser frühen Stunde im Krankenhaus erforderten.

"Aye aye, Captain. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur—"

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn plötzlich. Er sah sich um, weil es sich anfühlte, als wäre ein Geist mitten durch ihn hindurch geschwebt und hätte einen Teil von ihm kurzzeitig mitgenommen. Doch natürlich war da nichts. Irritiert stand er da und stellte fest, dass auch Kutner noch an Ort und Stelle war.

"House? Alles okay?"

"Ja", antwortete er zögerlich. "Da war nur…Wind. Ziemlich kalt hier draußen." Er schloss seinen Mantel am Hals etwas, indem den Stoff ganz simpel zusammenzog.

Auch Wilson zögerte. "Was wolltest du sagen? Es ist wahrscheinlich nur—?"

"Nur eine Überdosis von irgendwas", beendete er seinen Satz von gerade eben. "Wer weiß, was sich diese Kids heute einschmeißen."

"Er kommt mir nicht gerade wie einer vor, der sich nach der Arbeit ein paar Pillen einschmeißt."

"Ja, das bin eher ich, oder?"

"Vor der Arbeit, während der Arbeit, nach der Arbeit."

"Dreimal darfst du raten, wovon ich nachts träume."

"Bis später, House", beendete Wilson das Gespräch beinahe unsanft und ließ House einstweilen im Nebel zurück.

Seine Worte erinnerten ihn an den so angenehm vertrauten Gegenstand in seiner Manteltasche. Mit ausgekühlten und doch so geübten Fingern umschloss er die Dose, löste den Deckel und nahm sich eine Pille, ohne auch nur die Hand aus der Tasche zu nehmen.

Er legte die Pille auf seine Zunge und schluckte, genoss, wie sich die raue Oberfläche ihren Weg durch seine Speiseröhre bahnte. Ein Gefühl, das andere wahrscheinlich furchtbar unangenehm fanden, war für ihn schon ein Teil der Schmerzlinderung selbst. Schon bald würde alles besser sein.

Zurück im Auto folgte direkt die nächste.

Gleich nachdem er den Motor gestartet hatte, drehte er die Heizung auf und genoss für ein paar Augenblicke den warmen Luftschwall, der aus der alten Lüftung drang. Er blies auch Kutner direkt ins Gesicht, sodass seine Haare an der Stirn leicht im lauen Wind tanzten, doch es blieb das Einzige, was sich bei ihm bewegte.

Seine Augen waren zugefallen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Irgendetwas sagte House, dass er trotzdem nicht schlief, auch wenn es so aussah. Er erinnerte ihn an ein übergroßes Kind, nach dem er nicht gefragt hatte und um das er sich auch nicht kümmern wollte, trotz der Tatsache, dass nun eine gewisse Verantwortung bei ihm lag.

House fragte sich, ob es in dem anscheinend so verwirrten Kopf überhaupt noch Gedanken gab. Sie interessierten ihn brennend, so wie eines seiner vielen Rätsel, die ihm den Tag und die Schmerzen vertrieben. Im gleichen Atemzug fragte er sich, warum dieses Rätsel seine Schmerzen noch nicht betäubt hatte.

Er rückte ein Stückchen näher an Kutner heran, doch weiterhin drang nicht das kleinste Molekül von Alkohol an seine Nase. Er überlegte, was er übersehen hatte. Pupillen gecheckt, Reflexe überprüft. Keine neurologischen Auffälligkeiten, keine körperlichen Versehrtheiten außer ein paar Kratzern.

Als er auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war, konnte House nur extreme Erschöpfung erkennen, Diagnose noch unbekannt. Irgendetwas hatte er übersehen.

Ein wenig verstört stellte House so nah bei Kutner fest, dass die Spur der Träne indessen immer noch zu erkennen war. Er wich zurück und legte den Gang ein, sah auf die Straße, die sich immer noch in Geheimnisse hüllte.

Ab und zu lichtete sich der Nebel hier und da, stieg in majestätischen Schwaden auf und zog über die Straße. Sie schwebten direkt hindurch, doch nichts passierte. Die Heizung blies lautstark weiter ihre trockene Luft durch den Innenraum.

Ein Auto kam ihnen entgegen und verschwand sogleich wieder. Hinter einer Kurve lag eine Kreuzung, gleich dahinter eine kleine Siedlung. Umgeben war alles von weiten Feldern, die bei Sonnenschein sicher beindruckende Bilder an den Horizont malten. Der Nieselregen wurde stärker, der Nebel verschwand dafür mit jedem weiteren Meter ein klein wenig.

Die Stille war erträglich, seit Kutner seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Am Ende einer schnurgeraden Straße tauchte dann ein Gebäude auf. House wusste sofort, dass es das war, wonach er suchte, so monumental ragte es aus der flachen Landschaft heraus und erdrückte alles um sich herum.

Keine der Grünflächen wirkte im Moment wirklich grün und es gab dem Haus so einen geisterhaften Anschein. Zwei große Bäume säumten den imposanten und durch die Säulen und Verzierungen doch irgendwie filigranen Eingang. Sie wirkten so deplatziert im Schatten des wuchtigen Gebäudes, dass sie House im Angesicht der Funktion dieser Einrichtung schon wieder passend erschienen.

Grauer Stein auf grauem Stein, Fenster mit viktorianischen Rundbögen, teilweise vergittert, und über allem wehte die amerikanische Flagge durch Wind und Wetter.

"Wir sind da", sagte House still und war eigenartig beeindruckt von der Vehemenz des Gebäudes. Er parkte das Auto direkt vor dem Eingang, wo ein paar Stufen ins Innere führten.

Als er ausstieg und um das Auto herum lief, überlegte er, wie er Kutner gleich aus dem Sitz bekommen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am besten, dies gleich jemanden von hier erledigen zu lassen, doch bevor er den Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte, öffnete sich zögerlich die Beifahrertür und Kutner stieg mit wackeligen Beinen aus.

Am Ende der Treppenstufen öffnete sich die große Tür, die trotzdem ein wenig zu klein wirkte im Kontext des gesamten Bauwerkes. Hinaus traten zwei in weiß gekleidete Pfleger. "Sind Sie Dr. House?", fragte einer von ihnen und kam näher.

"Ja."

"Dr. Wilson hat und angerufen und gesagt, dass Sie kommen."

Wie selbstverständlich gingen die beiden auf Kutner zu und griffen ihm unter die Arme, um ihn auf dem Weg nach oben zu stützen. Ohne jeden Widerstand ging er mit ihnen mit. Verwirrt sah House dem Schauspiel zu und fühlte sich völlig unbeteiligt, ganz so als stehe er plötzlich selbst neben sich.

"Würden Sie mit reinkommen?", sagte der Blonde mit der kleinen Narbe unter dem rechten Auge, doch es war keine Frage.

House folgte ihnen nach oben, nahm schwerfällig eine Stufe nach der anderen und verschwand dann mit ihnen im Inneren des Gebäudes. Die Luft in der großen Halle war unerwartet warm, doch auch feucht und stickig.

"Vielleicht könnten Sie sich ein paar Minuten Zeit für Dr. Beasley nehmen", meinte der Pfleger noch, als sie Kutner, dessen Beine immer schwächer zu werden schienen, davontrugen.

Mit letzter Kraft schien er sich trotzdem noch einmal aufzubäumen, schaffte es, sich kurz ein wenig Freiraum zu verschaffen und blickte House über die Schulter hinweg direkt in die Augen. "Danke", wisperte er leise.

Dann gingen sie fort und House blieb regungslos zurück. "Ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich", murmelte er, als ob es ihm das Gespräch mit jedem hier ersparen könnte, auch wenn ihn längst schon keiner mehr hörte, das Gebäude jeden Ton schluckte.

Eine Frage hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Was, wenn Wilson recht hatte? Was, wenn es irgendetwas gewesen ist, das im Krankenhaus passiert ist? Etwas, das er zu verantworten hatte oder gar etwas, das er ganz allein getan oder gesagt hatte.

Was, wenn er an all dem Schuld war?

Während er nachdachte, fiel hinter ihm die schwere Tür lautstark in Schloss. Nebel und Regen blieben draußen, doch das einnehmende Gefühl konnte er auch hier drinnen nicht ablegen. Es blieb.

**ENDE**


End file.
